ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Matthews
NOTE: Handler used to handle Ryan Plant (link to come) but now features on this character. Real Life Before Wrestling Ace Matthews (christened Ali Matthews) is the son of Amanda (deceased) and Jack Matthews, born in Penbrook, Pennsylvania. After Amanda died during child birth to Ali, Jack Matthews simply lost hope in the world. The successful businessman plunged into alcohol and gambling. Jack Matthews was near broke on the night of July 7, 1987 yet something spectacular happened. At the Grand Neon Casino in Las Vegas on a business trip, Jack Matthews had a lucky night. Having won over $500 on slot machines alone, Matthews laid his eyes on a ring in the middle of the building. This was no ordinary ring however, this was a wrestling ring. A huge crowd surrounded it (including Jack) as one of the Casino's bouncers (Mick Hall) easily pinned a weedy man 1-2-3. Jack noticed the sign "$500- Beat the bouncer and CASH IN ON THE CASINO!". That's exactly what he did. Challenging the man, and getting tossed around like a rag-doll, Jack still managed to win the casino. How? Being a businessman, he had made plenty of friends. With a little help from his friends, Jack won! This was not without controversy however, the casino owner Neil DeMarcus complained and the matter was took to several courts within the Nevada area. The case was concluded on September 2, 1987. Matthews was victorious. Witnesses who were sick of Neil DeMarcus' methods with the casino lied. The one thing DeMarcus failed to invest in was CCTV fotage. The only man who agreed with DeMarcus, Mick Hall, could not convince the Jury with the large amount of witnesses with fake evidence on all that had happened. Jack Matthews was the owner of the Grand Neon Casino. Ali, was only 6 when the case was concluded and did not understand it all. Jack and his girlfriend at the time- Nancy Lakes- moved to Las Vegas, Nevada and gave up their jobs to work on the casino. Ali was brought with them but was often neglected for the huge casino. Jack Matthews on October 19, 1993 first allowed Ali (then 12) into the casino. Ali saw his dad fight a few matches in the ring, which had became the main pinnacle and win with "assistance" from staff. Disgusted even at a young age, Ali spent time playing poker in a back room (yet not for cash as that was illegal for that age) with some local children who he had befriended. Ali became quite skilled at that but still night after night saw his father's matches which made him angry. One night, February 22, 1995 (at the age of 13), Ali saw a man defeat his father no matter what, his name was Chip Daniels (A former gambler himself. In the mid 80s, he became a wrestling teacher in Ohio who had heard all about the dirty dealings in the casino). With a few of the students, the odds were even. While the staff and the students brawled, Chip managed to hit his patented Fifty Two inverted leg sweep STO finisher to win the match. After the match, Chip managed to talk to Ali who had witnessed it and saw his desire to learn under him. Chip began to travel down to the Casino every Saturday. Ali managed to devise different methods to sneak him in without his dad knowing, having seen his Dad's devious methods. Ali became Chip's star pupil, besting others from Ohio in Chip's opinion. Daniels even gave him The Fifty Two as a finishing move. All of this, without even having a full match. That moment came on July 13, 1996 (at the age of 14) when his Dad's girlfriend Nancy was left in charge of the Casino for three weeks while Jack took a vacation alone. Ali faced a few of Chip's best students- but sadly lost, five times. Chip could not believe how close it was and told Ali to get his Dad to let him fight, however Ali was devastated. Nevertheless, his father allowed his son to fight on his birthday on August 28, 1996 (at the age of 15) against a local wrestler. Ali won thanks to staff interfering. Ali was half devastated because of the morals, yet happy that he had finally won. Chip, in disguise, saw this and punched his father. This lead to a match- Daniels vs. Jack Matthews. If Chip won, the casino was his. If Jack won, Chip could not teach his son EVER AGAIN. Chip lost, thanks to interference from Ali. Chip questioned Ali why but the reasons were stated simply: "I've met a winner, not a loser like yourself". Ali floored Chip in the ring with the Fifty Two, Chip's own move. Embracing with his father, Ali was a changed man and adopted the ringname "Ace Matthews" and has stuck with it even in real life since. Wrestling career Pro Wrestling: TITANS Not much is known about this era, yet this will be updated when more becomes available. High Impact Wrestling To be completed. Moveset Dirty Moves The following moves are used to the effect of heat from the crowd and could end up in a DQ depending on circumstance. *Low Blow (Kick, punch, any rough contact to testicular area) *Angry fists to head *Bye Pokes (Ace usually specialises in these by shaking his finger in a nagging fashion before doing this) *Roll ups (Normal, Rope Leverage... any way possible) *Ring Rope Advantage (Leverage for roll ups or submissions. Rope chokes etc.) Clean Moves The clean moves are actually only to build momentum. If the crowd go silent or cheer, Matthews often follows this up with a dirty move just to get the heat back, hes just that kind of guy. *Old School Scoop Slam *Top rope moves (Moonsaults, elbow drops, leg drops etc.) *Light heavyweight actions (Flips, rotations, moves of speed etc.) Grappling Moves The following moves are of a grappling variety from any angle. This section excludes submissions, all grappling submissions are found in the SUBMISSION section *Suplexes (Normal, Snap, Stalled, Inverted, Reverse etc.) *Takedowns/Drags (Specific to full strength on body parts. Often by using these Ace manages to create a minor injury to exploit on.) *Grappled strikes (Strikes put in a tangled grappled form beforehand) *DDTS (Normal, Snap, Stalled, Inverted, Reverse, Tornado, Running) *Irish Whips (Normal, Strong, Pull Back... strike or grapple) Striking Moves The following are the strikes in wrestling. The punches, the kicks... the full on impact as bodys collide... *Punches (Straight, jabs, chops, clotheslines, uppercuts, claws.) *Kicks (Staight, karate (to an extent), low targeted, high targeted, medium targeted) *Elbows (Standing, grounded, within turnbuckle etc.) *Leg drops (Grounded, Top rope) Submission Moves The following moves are basic submissions as Ace isn't too unique in that area, though every move is painful if you find an advantage, often in the form of the ropes for the King of the Card. *Leg locks (Variations) *Arm locks (Variations) *Headlocks (Variations) *Multi-area submissions (STF, Mexican Surfboard, Bow and Arrow stretch. ETC) Signature Moves *LUCKY HANDS- This is a VERY dirty tactic involving strikes that is often used by Matthews when the referee is unable to focus on him. A quick poke to the eyes with one hand, a rapid punch to the genital area with the other, followed lastly with an elbow to the then-grounded opponent if all goes to plan. *WRESTLING ACE- A counter from an opponents move with Ace vertically airborne, a flip over the shoulders, followed by a rapid spear and pinfall attempt. While this has often failed for Ace it is a tactic that is much preferred and with it being used often has managed to help in the long run keeping the opponent grounded. *DIAMOND CUTTER- A neckbreaker that resembles Diamond Dallas Page's. The only difference is the cocky grin while performing this that shows how arrogant one man can be. Finishing Moves *THE FIFTY TWO- Named after a deck of cards, his obsession with cards doesn't affect the dominance of this move. The Fifty Two is a leg sweep inverted STO that forces the opponent to unwillingly give a mat kiss. Its the same as Muhammad Hassan's old finisher except the leg sweep makes it easier for the opponent to lose their footing. Remember, they land on their front, not back. Pinfall is expected by everyone... not just Ace and his giant ego. *WILDCARD- Its an all or nothing move, as the name suggests. A top rope corkscrew swanton that could go either way, but if hit it is known to leave the fight on the edge. After a clean move like this, Matthews feels obliged to lie on his opponent with a hand on the rope... a dirty pinfall to say the least Rare Finishers *FULL HOUSE FLIGHT- Picture an Asai DDT. (Reference Link: http://wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/AsaiDDT.wmv) However, this Asai DDT is delivered with Ace facing outwards on the apron and his opponent's head lowered on the rope. With the rope as a springboard, impact is added to the move to beat the biggest of opponents as well as the small. Used in big matches. Fatal Rare Finishers *BLACK JACK- Named after his father's ring-name. A VERY dirty tactic. The 'BLACK JACK' is a modified Flap Jack. How? Well instead of the opponent hitting the mat he finds himself colliding with the tip of the turnbuckle which could result in a serious injury. Nevertheless Matthews doesn't care. A win is a win right? *BANKRUPT- A papercut to the eye with a card, without the referee seeing. This can be VERY FATAL because of precision. Nicknames *King of the Card (Primary) *The Loss Dealer *Vegas Maverick *Poker Prodigy Theme Music *Jewel of the Summertime- Audioslave Category:Wrestlers